


Baby

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: LOTRPS - Freeform, M/M, Monaboyd, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-27
Updated: 2005-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy lives three blocks away, usually a matter of four minutes or so; it takes them fifteen, because they keep stopping to snog each other breathless, groping hotly, grateful for the late hour and the darkness and the lack of traffic on sidewalk and street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a challenge, of sorts: _Can_ it be sexy to call your partner "baby"?

"We need to leave." Even as his gravelly voice slithers down Billy's spine, Dom is sweeping past, already towing him off the dance floor. Billy backpedals, waving at Orlando, Elijah, and Sean, grinning like a fool.

Dom's fingers are tight on his arm, hot and slightly sweaty. The chilly night air outside the door hits them like a wave; Billy breathes deeply and then gasps as Dom pins him abruptly against the brick wall. "Fucking - need to -" Dom gives up talking as a bad job and attacks Billy's laughing mouth, teeth and breath and tongue and wet all tangled and confused... Billy's giggles trickle away into sighs and then a groan as Dom's palm slides over the front of his denims, grinding against him. Billy's hands fly up to Dom's biceps, gripping warm skin through thin cotton, and his head falls back against the gritty stone as his hips jerk forward.

"God," he murmurs; Dom's mouth is open against his neck, now, licking sucking biting, nose pushing his collar out of the way as he fastens his teeth ungently to Billy's skin. "Jesus!" Billy cries, and then they're both laughing again, collapsed against each other. "C'mon, Romeo," Billy says, and he straightens and runs his fingers through his hair, shrugging to get his shirt back into place. "Let's go to my place."

Dom peels himself reluctantly away. "Okay. Walk or drive?"

"Walk," Billy says. "Little too much beer." They set out, almost jogging, wanting to get a closed door between themselves and the world, grinning conspiratorially at one another. Billy lives three blocks away, usually a matter of four minutes or so; it takes them fifteen, because they keep stopping to snog each other breathless, groping hotly, grateful for the late hour and the darkness and the lack of traffic on sidewalk and street.

Then Billy is hunched against his door, trying to see to fit the key into the lock, and Dom presses to his back, sliding his hands down Billy's arse, back up to play with his waistband, back down, back up... Billy sighs and rests his head against the door, smiling to himself, eyes falling closed. "Dom... Uh. Dom?"

"Mmmyeah...?" Dom's tongue laves a long stripe up his neck, from collar to hairline, and Billy shivers.

"You gotta. Fuck. You gotta stop it for a second."

"Okay." Dom doesn't stop. Pushes his hips closer, in fact, and grinds his erection right into Billy's arse.

"Dom..." Billy's voice cracks, and they both grin. Dom bites his shoulder and stops moving, motionless against his back.

Billy is still for a moment - inhale, exhale - then he fumbles the key into the lock, mutters a curse, turns, opens. Stumbles in, Dom at his heels, closes the door and backs up, putting Dom between himself and the wood, pressing his arse back into Dom's pelvis, gripping Dom's hands in his own and sliding them around to his front, down, so Dom's long fingers are gripping the ridge in Billy's jeans, exploring just as Dom's tongue and lips map the back of Billy's neck and shoulders. "Dom," he sighs.

"Yeah. Mm." Dom's breath ghosts cool across his damp neck. The house is dark and silent but for the soft, wet noises of Dom's mouth on Billy's nape and the rustle of cloth. Dom sets to work on Billy's fly, and when he finally reaches inside his trousers to touch skin, Billy gasps quietly, pressing his hips up into Dom's grip. "No," Dom says softly, pulling him back, and he grinds himself into Billy's buttocks even as his hand tugs and rubs at Billy's hard-on. This goes on for a long time, Billy's eyes shut, mouth opening and closing on air, head lolling back against Dom's shoulder as his hands slide helplessly up and down Dom's forearms. Finally -

"Bedroom," Billy suggests breathlessly, and Dom agrees: "Mmmm."

Billy forces himself up and away, pushing his trousers the rest of the way down and stepping out of them as he heels off his trainers. Dom turns him round and unbuttons his shirt intently, smiling slightly. "Beautiful Billy," he comments quietly.

"Dom..." Billy sets to on Dom's shirt, eyes focused on his hands. "Delicious Dom." He grins to himself, pushes Dom's shirt back and off his shoulders.

"Delicious, hm?" Dom lets his arms fall, lets the shirt slide to the floor. He leans lazily against the door and toes his trainers and socks off, kicking them to one side.

"Very delicious," Billy says, running one hand over Dom's smooth chest before bringing it down to the jeans. He leans forward to kiss him again, fingers nimble at Dom's waist. His tongue snakes into Dom's mouth just as his hands begin tugging denim down over narrow, bony hips.

"So delicious you want to..." Dom grins into his mouth, and Billy grins back.

He sinks down, pulling Dom's jeans with him, until Billy's kneeling, head tilted determinedly down as he helps him step out of the blue entanglement. "So delicious I want to..." Billy tosses the jeans aside and looks up, ignoring Dominic's obtrusive erection for a moment. "So delicious I want to have a little taste." He grins and then looks - finally - at the rosy flesh less than an inch from his nose. He eyes it for a moment as if skeptical, then licks, slowly, along the underside. Dom closes his eyes and lets himself sag against the door; his fingers slide into Billy's soft, sweaty hair.

"God, feels good..." Billy nods and slides his mouth down over Dom's cock, licking, sucking, turning his tongue in lazy circles around the head and then lower. "Had to get out of that club, Bills. Thought I was gonna come in my pants, watching you out there on the floor. Mmmm." Billy wraps one hand around the base of Dom's erection, thumb massaging his balls as he continues to suck. "Just wanted to - god. Wanted to get you alone, get you naked."

"You got me," Billy says, pulling off briefly. "What else you want?" His lips seal over Dom's cock again.

"Nnnnnnh..." Dom moves his hips gently, pushing forward. "Want you to fuck me, Bill. Want you to tell me all about it, too. Talk to me." He sighs, speeding his hips just a little. "Wanna hear that fucking sexy voice of yours telling me what to do, what to feel, when to come..." Billy groans around his cock and the vibration tightens Dom's balls, makes the muscles in his thighs go taut and hard. "Fuck," Dom moans, and his fingers twist in Billy's hair as he pumps faster.

Billy sits back suddenly, sliding off Dom's cock with a wet popping sound, wincing as his hair is yanked. "Stop, wait, stop." He's breathing fast, pixie face pink and sweat-sheened. "Bedroom. We said bedroom. Let's get there, or I'm just gonna suck you off right here in the hall."

Dom releases Billy's hair and lets his head thud against the door. "That wouldn't be so bad."

Billy stands and leans against him. "Not at all, but I think I can do better," he whispers. "C'mon."

Billy's bedroom is reasonably neat, the bed unmade but clean. Dom stretches out on his back as Billy rifles through a night-table drawer for lube. "Strawberry? Raspberry? Unflavoured?" Billy laughs, tossing each tube onto the bed.

"Mmmm, strawberry," Dom says, picking it up and brushing the others off the mattress. They clatter lightly onto the floor, forgotten already.

Billy crawls up to lie beside him, propped on one elbow and running his eyes and hand over Dom's body. "Works for me," he says. He tugs at the scant hair between Dom's pectorals, runs his palm across Dom's nipples, then rubs circles on his stomach, callused fingertips pressing lightly so Dom's belly goes tight.

"Tickles," he grunts, trying not to laugh, and Billy smiles without meeting his eyes, slides his hand lower. Traces the line of dark hair from Dom's navel downward, and Dom lets his head drop back as Billy's fingers slide over his erection, curl around it and pull gently. "How do you want me?"

"Mmm, like that, yeah? On your back." Billy rolls to hands and knees, straddles Dom without touching him, leans down for another kiss. Dom's mouth fastens to his, rising to meet his lips, and his hands flutter up to smooth down the curve of Billy's back. "Scoot up," Billy says into his mouth. He sits on his heels and watches as Dom stacks pillows and then reclines, half-sitting. "God, yeah."

Dom watches, watches, watches - Billy's intent face is so beautiful. It isn't the first time they've done this, or the fifteenth. It's new enough that Billy surprises him nearly every time, practiced enough that the initial fear and nerves have mostly disappeared, consumed in the blaze of their lovemaking, sex, fucking - Dom has tried all the words out, they all fit somewhere in the process. Right now, with his eyes down and hands so careful: This is sex, and lovemaking. Billy leans forward - his eyes a flash of jade in the dim light as they flick to Dom's, holding there while his slicked fingers curl again around Dom's erection, smooth over the silky skin and then lower. Billy stares right at Dom as he does this. Stares into his eyes as his fingers press and tease the delicate pucker of his anus; Billy's gaze sharpens as he slides the first finger inward, quick but careful, steady intrusion until he is all the way in.

Dom nods, taking a deep breath; Billy turns his finger slowly, pulls out and pushes in twice; adds another finger. Dom's thighs fall wider, wanton, just as his sharp tongue pokes out, runs along his lower lip. Disappears again. "S'good, Bill," Dom murmurs.

Billy's turn to nod. "Feels good. Feels fucking perfect." Curve of cupie-bow mouth and he leans forward to kiss Dom briefly on the mouth. Then his face goes intent as his fingers search and probe until Dom's breathing hitches and his eyes fall shut. "Beautiful."

"Tell me, Billy." Dom's voice is a low rasp across Billy's nerves. "Talk to me."

This has become familiar, but is still almost-dangerous, the words Billy will say unknown even to him until they tumble from his mouth into Dom's body, every syllable winding Dom tighter and higher. Billy has talked dirty before, sure, but he's never done it so well as he does with Dom, never had an audience as appreciative as this one. "Wanna touch you everywhere, Dominic," he whispers now, stroking along Dom's prostate gently. The heel of his hand presses lightly into the other man's perineum, and Dom's cheeks and neck are stained red, his mouth gone soft and pliant. "Wanna touch every dark little place on your body, wanna kiss and lick and fuck 'em all…"

"Mmmmmyeah," Dom breathes, back arching, toes digging into the sheets. "Please."

Billy slides two fingers out, slides three in, moving slowly, submerging one knuckle at a time, still observing Dom's face - the way his brows knit and how the thin, delicate skin beneath his closed eyes seems shadowed, just for an instant, until he draws in a slow breath and relaxes. Billy bends over and kisses his neck with an open mouth, feels the change as Dom loosens further; Billy scissors his fingers slowly back and forth, brushes Dom's prostate again and again with his fingertips, feeling his own cock harden and harden again at the catches in Dom's breath. "Oh god, yeah, Dom, feel it, fuckin' feel it, can you? Can you?"

"Billy," Dom moans.

"Tell me, can you feel it?" Billy pulls back, looks at Dom's red face and his sprawled, lanky body, waiting.

"Feel it, want it, please, Bill, fuck me..." Dom's head rocks restlessly back and forth on the pillows, and his eyes open, impossibly blue against the flush of his skin.

"Gonna fuck you so good, Dommeh." Billy sits up, moves until he is between Dom's thighs. He leans down to lick Dom's cock one more time, strawberry painted across his tongue, then sits on his heels, uncapping the lube again to smear his own erection liberally with the candy-scented oil. "C'mon, get those thighs up," and Dom does, lets Billy push his thighs up and back until he's bent almost double, his thighs along Billy's chest, knees hooked over his shoulders. "Oh my god, so fucking beautiful, wanna fuck you so bad, baby -" the last word falls out just as he begins to press inward, so he almost misses Dom's sharp inhale. But not quite. "Dom. Dominic. Dommeh." He says the words under his breath almost, torn between wanting to explore what he thought he heard and the fucking incredible, amazing, mind-melting hotslicktight feel of Dom's body around his cock as he sinks into him. "Dominic. Dom. Oh god... Baby." Yes, there it is again, the blue of Dom's eyes winking out as his eyes close. "Y'like that?"

"Yessss..." Dom's legs press against his body. "Feels - fuck. Feels perfect."

"Uh-uh." Billy is already buried deep within Dom, but he shoves anyway, rocking Dom's body back, brushing his prostate once. "Not what I meant."

"I - I - ohfuck -" Dom's face twists, collapses, as Billy rocks him again, and then again. "What - whatdidyoumean -?"

Billy leans over, face right up in Dom's, breath hot and moist against the corner of Dom's mouth. "Baby."

Dom moans. _Moans_, and Billy sees from the corner of one eye how his fingers are suddenly white-knuckled, clutching at his thighs. "Ohhhfuck," he gasps.

"God yeah, gonna fuck you, move in you, push you, pull you, slam you, baby." Dom moans again; Billy adjusts his angle, finally begins stroking, going slow because it's so good, innit? The tighthot slide of muscle around his cock, the way Dom whimpers at the end of each thrust, when Billy gives it just that little extra push, making sure it gets to where Dom wants it. Where Billy wants it, too, oh god yes. "- Feels so good, yeah, baby -" The words are hoarse, muttered, heartfelt.

When Dom opens his eyes again, he sees Billy's face screwed up in concentration, sees the bead of sweat slide down his temple, jaw, neck. Dom lifts his head to look between them; the bowed angle of his body allows him to see it when Billy withdraws and then pushes in, he can see the glistening dark length of Billy's shaft for a moment before he feels himself split, pierced, filled, again and again. Billy's voice is droning on, those splintery little shards of pleasure jabbing him with each strong, slow thrust, and every time Billy says the word "baby," which he does every few words now, coherence losing ground to blind heat, Dom's cock - neglected, aching, bereft - throbs painfully.

Finally, after a fucking eternity of this agonising pleasure, Billy begins to move faster. His voice is fracturing, Dom's mind with it; he long since let his head fall back, closed his eyes again, stopped trying to battle the desperate noises trickling from his lips every time Billy slams tight against his arse, every time Billy croons, grates, groans the word.

"Getting closer, Dom, wanna pound you so fucking hard, baby, god -" Billy's head is bent, eyes shut now, hips moving faster.

"Please please please yesohfuckingyes," Dom pants. "I wanna wanna please -" He can't finish the words, but Billy knows, lurches suddenly upward, changes his balancing act to grasp Dom's cock.

Dom yells, bucks into his fist, and Billy slams punishingly into him, grinds his voice into Dom's body like a knife, talks and talk and talks as his hips thrust over and over, as his small, strong hand pumps Dom's cock desperately: "Fuckfuckohgod yeah, yes, baby, yes, baby, so hard, so tightyesbabyyesplease--"

Dom is gasping, whimpering, practically _squeaking_, his voice has gone so scratchy and erratic, heels drumming against Billy's back and fingernails biting into his own thighs. "BillyBilly pleaseBilly, need to, need to, needtocomeplease - please - _please_ -" Dom screams it, begging, and Billy can't deny that.

"Do it, yes, do it baby, come for me, c'mon, c'mon, babyyesbabycomeonnow -" Billy's grip relentless, rhythm relentless, voice relentless... Dom comes. Head arched back even as his body curls in on itself, even as he comes so hard he sees stars and his voice vanishes in a puff of overheated breath, the tendons in neck and arms and legs corded and thick as his muscles quake and then, finally, release.

Billy comes a moment later, words lost in a jumble of breath and a high-pitched moan that skitters across his throat and lands square on Dom's solar plexus, knocking the breath further from him; Dom is still and boneless beneath the shuddering pulse of Billy's orgasm, eyes open to see the expression on Billy's face, desperation and need shading to pleasure and then exhaustion...

"God yeah," Dom breathes, and when, a moment or three later, Billy slips from his body to lie cradled in his arms, Dom's hands are ready to receive him, ready to smooth sweat-damp hair back from the high forehead and trace the line of his closed lashes along his cheekbones. Dom's legs are wrapped loosely around Billy's, and Billy's heart thuds against Dom's chest. Dom runs his palms down Billy's back, pressing against muscle and sinew to feel it from both sides of his ribcage, to hold that heartbeat within his embrace.

Billy's smile presses to Dom's collarbone. "Mmm." His heart is slowing; he's a lax, limp weight in Dom's arms.

"Me, too," Dom agrees. Billy is still and relaxed, breath even and sleepy now. "You wanna clean up, or you okay?"

Billy sighs and digs his nose into Dom's neck. "M'okay. You can get up 'f you want to."

"M'good." They shift around so Dom is flat on his back, Billy curled against his side. A corner of the sheet swiped over chests and bellies is the only concession to their sticky mess; they begin to drift into sleep with the scents of sex heavy and comforting in their nostrils.

"Dom." Billy's voice is wide awake, Dom's reply not so much: "Mmm."

"I think I left the keys in the front door."

The corner of Dom's mouth curves upward, but his eyes don't open. "Whoops."

"Fuck." But Billy doesn't move, and neither does Dom, and they sink into sleep between thought and deed. It will be bright and late in the morning when one of them stumbles down the stairs to retrieve the errant keys, after a sleepy bout of lovemaking on sun-warmed sheets. There will be endearments and murmurs and ragged breath, and when Billy whispers the words "Come for me, baby," Dom will, without a sound, fingers pressed into Billy's hips and eyes closed tight against the sunlight.

 

~ _end_ ~


End file.
